


gift for u

by Lucifer_boy03



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_boy03/pseuds/Lucifer_boy03
Summary: Hari valentine sudah dekat. Apa yang harus kubuat untuk reo yah?? Pastinya itu sesuatu yang hanya satu dan hanya aku yang bisa membuat itu!!Kalian penasaran??Simak ceritanya





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!!
> 
> Karena ini cerita pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika kalimat yang saya gunakan terlalu kaku,banyak typo,kurang menarik,dsb
> 
> Selamat menikmati ^^

"Hei Reo tunggu!!" Kata ku sambil berlari mengejarnya.  
Kami sudah memulai kegiatan konyol ini sejak pulang sekolah. Ini semua terjadi karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap reo yang makin hari seperti menjauhi ku

"Berhentilah mengejarku!! Sudah kubilangkan kalau tidak ada yang dapat aku jelaskan kepada mu" Katanya dengan suaranya yang tinggi yang seperti anak kecil, sambil berusaha menjaga jarak dengan ku

Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha menjaga jarak kita, tetap saja aku selalu berhasil menipiskan jarak kami. Hingga akhirnya aku dapat menghentikan aksi kejar kejaran ini.

Sambil memegang erat tangannya aku berkata  
"Reo! Kau ini kenapa sih! Setiap kali kau berbicara kepadaku, kau tidak pernah melihat kearah ku dan selalu berbicara dengan ketus!! Dan ditambah lagi sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku. Apa kau sangat membenciku sampai sampai kau berbuat seperti itu!?" Kataku sambil berusaha menatap matanya dengan tampang yang jengkel,frustasi,dan penasaran

"B-bu...Dasar baka mai.." gumam reo sambil menundukan wajahnya dan manengambil jeda sebentar lalu berkata atau lebih tepatnya setengah berteriak kepada ku "Mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang aku suka!!" Katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sepertinya ingin menangis

"E-eh...A-apa maksud mu?? Aku....." Kata ku yang tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar lagi

"Aku menyukai mu! Baka mai!!" Katanya dengan keras

"......A-ap....apa kau menyukai ku!? Tapi bagaimana......" kataku yang sangat terkejut karena pernyataan cintanya yang diluar dugaan ku

"Aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Hanya saja aku baru menyadarinya belakangan ini......"  
"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap ini aneh dan menjijikan kan!! Kau pasti tidak mau berteman dengan ku lagi! Makanya aku lari dari mu!!" Katanya yang tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi 

Aku terlalu syok sampai sampai aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah tidak ada disana lagi  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Keesokan harinya aku datang kesekolah seperti biasa,menjalani hari hari ku seperti biasanya. Hanya saja hari ini aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua dengan reo karena setiap kali aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara dia selalu menghindarinya.  
Tapi aku tidak menyerah dan terus mencoba untuk berbicara kepadanya sejak pagi sampai jam istirahat tadi. Dan sekarang, saat pulang sekolah ini aku harus mendapatkan sedikit waktu luangnya untuk membicarakan hal itu. Karena waktu yang kuhabiskan kemarin malam untuk berpikir tentang jawaban dari pernyataannya akan sia sia jika aku tidak langsung mengatakannya.

Aku menunggu didepan kelas agar bisa langsung menahannya.  
Tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya reo keluar dari kelas.  
"Reo ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu" kataku to the point

 

TBC

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?? Kalau banyak typonya maaf. Dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya agar saya dapat mengembangkan cerita ini menjadi lebih baik


End file.
